


Don't fear the reaper: la verdadera historia de la Comandante Shepard

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unos cuantos años después de la guerra pasa lo inevitable: ¡¡hacen una película de las aventuras de Shepard!! MUY CRACK. Shakarian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fear the reaper: la verdadera historia de la Comandante Shepard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para como parte del Festival 30 Prompts Fest: Slice of Life Edition :)  
> Advierto que es todo muy absurdo :)

**DON’T FEAR THE REAPER: la verdadera historia de la Comandante Shepard**

 

> Plano de un Londres devastado. Cabinas de teléfono agujereadas por la metralla, tanques volcados, cadáveres de soldados y cascarones cubriendo las aceras.
> 
> En el centro de un edificio ruinoso, un grupo de soldados ponen a punto sus armas. La cámara enfoca a un humano corpulento y bronceado. Muy muy bronceado. Tan bronceado que es marrón. No lleva la armadura reglamentaria de la Alianza. En su lugar, luce un chaleco negro cruzado por dos tiras de cuero repletas de munición. Los musculosos brazos están cubiertos de tatuajes: una sirena que parece ser asari por los tentáculos en su cabeza en el bíceps derecho, un enorme unicornio en el hombro izquierdo. La cámara enfoca su rostro mientras él carga un cartucho nuevo en su gigantesca escopeta y dice: “ _Hora de matar a esos boludos_ ”.

 

—¿Boludos? —gritó James. Su voz resonó indignada en toda la sala de cine y Shepard tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. El teniente comandante, dos asientos a su derecha, se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento  —¿Y por qué llevo esa ropa ridícula?

—Bueno, Torcuato Rey es un actor famoso por su forma física. En todas sus películas se ve obligado a quitarse la camiseta por “necesidades del guion” —señaló Cortez, sentado a su lado. Aunque no podía verlo desde su posición, Shepard estaba segura de que sonreía —Y no recuerdo que te quejaras cuando lo escogieron para interpretarte.

Sin duda, el piloto se sentía muy a salvo para reírse de todos porque no lo habían incluido en la película sobre la guerra contra los segadores. James se había burlado de él desde que fueron informados sobre ese loco proyecto y ahora Cortez se estaba cobrando su venganza.

 

> La cámara enfoca entonces a un enorme krogan vestido con una armadura rojo sangre muy brillante. Tiene lo que parecen ser cañones integrados en los guantaletes y la cola está rematada en una bola cubierta de púas. Lanza un gruñido y se acerca a la líder del grupo.
> 
> “ _Shepard, mis krogans y yo te abriremos camino. Y recuerda, pase a lo que pase, le pondré tu nombre a mi primogénito. Ahora que has curado la genofagía, voy a tener tantos críos que al resto les asignaré números. HAHAHAHAHA_ ”.
> 
> “ _No lo olvidaré, Wrex. Gracias_ ”. Primer plano de la comandante Shepard con lágrimas en los ojos grises maquillados con una generosa cantidad de sombra negra. Su pálido rostro está enmarcado por su oscuro cabello recogido en un moño del que caen graciosamente varios tirabuzones sobre sus hombreras. Parece una modelo vestida de muñeca de acción.
> 
> Suena música lenta. El krogan se acerca y le da un suave cabezazo. Los dos mantienen sus frentes pegadas durante unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente el krogan se aparta, dispara uno de los cohetes de sus brazales contra una pared del edificio y abre un enorme boquete por el que sale entre una nube de polvo y cascotes. 
> 
>  

—Una cosa se puede decir del guion: se han documentado bien —opinó Garrus —Sobre todo en lo de los nombres de tus hijos.

Wrex no parecía muy ofendido por la licencia artística.

—¿A quién le importa eso? ¿Has visto los cañones que tengo en la armadura? —bramó —Debo hacerme con una de esas.

>  
> 
> La cámara se fija entonces en una quariana de voluptuosas caderas. Lleva un pañuelo violeta cubriéndole parcialmente el casco, de un azul tan claro que sus rasgos se intuyen. Bajo él, se aprecia un hermoso rostro con los labios pintados de rojo fuego y unas largas pestañas verdes.
> 
> “ _Shepard, sé que acabarás con esos malditos bosh'tet. Si mataste a un segador en Rannoch con la única ayuda de tu leal Predator M3, la mejor pistola pesada de Elanus Risk Control, gracias a su gran fiabilidad y precisión, puedes salvar a la Tierra. Estoy segura._ ”
> 
> La cámara se mueve entonces a la comandante Shepard, que sigue con lágrimas en los ojos.
> 
> “ _Gracias, Tali Zorah Wonka Normandía_ ”.

 

—¿Wonka Normandía? —masculló Tali, en el extremo de la fila —¿Y por qué parece que soy accionista de Elanus Risk Control?

—Se trata de obvios ejemplos de publicidad encubierta —señaló EDI, que tampoco había sido incluida en el film —Wonka es una marca de chocolates y el personaje de un libro infantil humano. Parece poco probable que el intento de hacerlo pasar por una palabra quariana fuese azaroso.

—¿Al menos el chocolate es dextro?

—No.

—Bosh'tet.

 

> Un soldado de la Alianza vestido, esta vez sí, con la armadura reglamentaria, ocupa la pantalla. Lleva el casco bajo el brazo, revelando un tupido y brillante pelo negro con alguna que otra cana. El hombre tiene unos marcados pómulos y su mirada escruta el horizonte, pensativa, como la de un galán de la época clásica del cine humano. La comandante Shepard se aproxima a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.
> 
>  “ _Mayor Alenko, tú has estado conmigo desde la primera misión. Eres un ejemplo de todo lo que un soldado debe ser. Tú te mantuviste fiel a la Alianza incluso cuando yo flaqueé. Es un honor servir a tu lado_.”
> 
> El hombre asiente, con gesto solemne. Otro plano de su mirada perdida, como si estuviese recordando duros momentos de su pasado.
> 
> “ _El honor es mío, comandante”_ dice finalmente _“Recuerda que tú eres la primera espectro humana, yo sólo soy el segundo_ ”.
> 
> La cámara enfoca entonces la armadura de Shepard, donde sobre el logo N7 y el de la Alianza, además de varias condecoraciones humanas, turianas, krogan, quarianas y asari, un galón la identifica como la primera espectro humana.
> 
> “ _Es cierto, pero no te quites méritos. Mantente atento, mayor, necesitaremos tu poderosa biótica en esta batalla_ ”.
> 
> El soldado asiente una vez más, hace un gesto y entonces todo su cuerpo queda envuelto en una refulgente aura de biótica que vuelve azules sus ojos, una vez más, fijos en el horizonte.
> 
>  

Un par de suspiros se oyeron en las últimas filas. Shepard no podía jurarlo porque estaban casi a oscuras pero estaba convencida de que Kaidan se había ruborizado un poco.

—Me encantan todas esas miradas penetrantes —opinó Joker, sentado junto a él —Es como si te atravesaran el alma. ¿Y lo de los ojos volviéndose azules por la biótica? Adoro ese detalle, es muy realista.

—¿Por qué escogieron a Di Luccio para interpretarme? —se lamentó Kaidan —Es el protagonista de “ _Amores galácticos_ ”, jamás ha hecho de soldado.  Hace que todo parezca…

—¿Sexy? ¿Intenso? ¿Profundo? —sugirió el piloto, solícito.

Kaidan lanzó un suspiro que sonó muy distinto del de las espectadoras de la última fila. Parecía tan apenado que Shepard sintió la necesidad de consolarlo.

—Anímate, recuerda que tú eres el segundo espectro humano. Eso no puede decirlo cualquiera.

Kaidan soltó una carcajada en voz baja y todos volvieron su atención hacia la pantalla.

 

> Primer plano de una hermosa asari, con enormes ojos azules. Lleva un traje blanco y azul tan ajustado que deja poco espacio a la imaginación y con un pronunciado escote en el que la cámara se detiene más de la cuenta. La Comandante Shepard se vuelve hacia ella.
> 
> “ _Los humanos creen que el azul da buena suerte, Liara_ ” dice la mujer “ _Me gustaría que me acompañaras en el asalto final. Pero no te mentiré: hay pocas posibilidades de que sobrevivamos y aún te quedan ochocientos años de vida por delante. No me enfadaré si dices que no”._
> 
> Otro primer plano de los enormes ojos azules de la asari, brillantes por las lágrimas.
> 
> _“Shepard, ¿cómo puedes dudarlo? Por supuesto que te acompañaré. Será un gran honor para mí. Has sido una gran amiga desde el principio, desde que me rescataste de esas ruinas proteanas. Entonces sólo sabías que era hija de Benezia y nadie sospechaba que gracias a mis conocimientos sobre los proteanos, lograrías averiguar el paradero de Saren, el espectro renegado, y derrotarlo, y sin embargo confiaste en mí. Yo también confío en ti, Shepard, sé que nos llevarás a la victoria.”_

Liara, a la derecha de Shepard, se llevó una mano a la frente negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Liara —la comandante le dio una palmada en el hombro —Al menos ha quedado claro que eres una brillante arqueóloga.

—Sí, una brillante arqueóloga con aspecto de haberse bajado de la barra de un bar de Omega para participar en la batalla final.

—Olvidas lo más importante —terció Joker —Si Shepard logra salvar la galaxia es porque eres azul.

—¿Al menos es cierto que el azul es el color humano de la suerte? —preguntó Liara y parecía tan desesperada que hasta el piloto se compadeció de ella.

—Eh… claro. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

 

> Música lenta de piano. La cámara enfoca a un turiano en un rincón de la habitación. Su rostro inclinado queda en las sombras, pero sus ojos de azul eléctrico relumbran a través de un visor del mismo color. Su armadura es negra, surcada de motivos en blanco que recuerdan al diseño elegante de un coche de carreras. Un rifle de francotirador descansa a su lado, apoyado en su cadera.
> 
> La cámara se vuelve hacia Shepard, que avanza hacia él a cámara lenta. Primer plano del rostro del turiano, que la sigue con la mirada. Primer plano de los ojos de la comandante Shepard, que mantienen el contacto visual. Más música de piano hasta que al fin, los enamorados coinciden en el mismo plano.
> 
> “ _Garrus_ ” susurra Shepard _“¿Me acompañarás en el asalto final?”_
> 
> El turiano rodea la cintura de la comandante con una mano, y la acerca a él en un brusco movimiento, hasta que sus pechos se tocan y sus rostros están tan cerca que le habla sobre la boca.
> 
> “ _Te acompañaría hasta al infierno, Shepard_. _Fabricaría un maldito relé de masa si fuese necesario para seguirte a donde fueras._ ”

 

—Bueno, eso no fue exactamente así —murmuró Garrus. La postura relajada que había mantenido durante toda la película se había tornado en rigidez. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que su romance había quedado implícito durante el resto del film pero no habían tenido ninguna escena del estilo hasta el momento. Si los turianos pudieran sonrojarse, Shepard sabía que Garrus estaría más rojo que la armadura de Wrex.

Sonrió y le cogió la mano. Él la apretó con suavidad y empezó a dibujarle formas en la palma con la áspera yema de una de sus garras, no sabía si para relajarla a ella o sí mismo.

 

> ” _No será necesario porque no pienso separarme de ti_ ” suspiró la comandante. Envolvió el cuello del turiano entre sus brazos, se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies y lo besó. Plano de la cámara girando sobre los amantes enlazados en su último beso mientras la música crece en intensidad. Finalmente se separan. Shepard vuelve a tener los ojos llorosos y al turiano le tiemblan las mandíbulas.
> 
> _“¿Sabes, Shepard? Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi.”_
> 
> La comandante sonríe y le acaricia una ajada mejilla.
> 
> “ _Y yo a ti desde que te hiciste estas cicatrices por salvarme la vida_ ”.

 

—Eh, un momento —se quejó Shepard —Eso no fue así.

—¿Qué parte? —preguntó Garrus, divertido.

—Bueno, ninguna de las dos. Esas cicatrices te las hiciste mientras _yo_ te salvaba la vida en Omega. Y en cuanto a lo de amarme a primera vista, recuerdo aquello de que no ibas a fingir sentir una pasión desmedida por las humanas…

—¿Cuántas veces vas a recordármelo? —rió él —Por aquel entonces nunca se me había ocurrido verte de _esa_ manera. Pero en cuanto lo hice… bueno, no hizo falta fingir ninguna pasión desmedida.

En ese momento Joker simuló un ataque de tos que sonó sospechosamente a “ _Id a un hotel_ ” por lo que Shepard y Garrus decidieron volver su atención a la película, sin dejar de jugar con sus manos.

 

> La comandante se aparta del turiano con una expresión de profundo dolor, alza el rostro, cuadra los hombros y se dirige al centro de la habitación. Luego se vuelve hacia los soldados que la acompañan. Plano a cámara lenta de los rostros expectantes de todo su equipo. Plano rápido de soldados aleatorios de la Alianza, comandos asaris, soldados turianos, ingenieros salarianos y algún que otro quariano. Shepard vuelve a ocupar la pantalla, primero enfocada desde arriba, desde donde se aprecia su ceñida armadura llena de condecoraciones. Después un primer plano de su gesto duro y valiente.
> 
>  “ _Esta noche se decide todo. Esta noche moriremos con el resto de la galaxia o la salvaremos para siempre de la amenaza de los segadores. Pero estoy convencida de que vamos a triunfar. Si pude con Saren, si pude con el Soberano, si pude detener las abducciones humanas, si he matado a dos segadores armada tan sólo con mi Predator M3 en Tuchanka y en Rannoch, podré destruirlos para siempre. ¿Sabéis por qué lo sé? Porque soy la comandante Shepard. Porque soy la primera espectro humana. Y porque tengo al mejor equipo. Porque cuento con el teniente comandante Vega capaz de derribar a un Bruto de un puñetazo_ ”.
> 
> Plano de Vega, de la impresionante musculatura de sus brazos, de los tatuajes y la gran cantidad de munición que cubre su pecho para finalmente detenerse en su rostro, con una mirada que presagia muchos segadores muertos.
> 
> “ _Porque cuento con Wrex Urdnot, señor de la guerra krogan, capaz de aplastar a cuarenta arrasadores antes de desayunar_ ”.
> 
> Plano de Wrex en el campo de batalla, rodeado de krogans, disparando los cañones de su armadura sobre un enorme arrasador que le explota en la cara, manchándolo de sangre y vísceras mientras él sonríe.
> 
> “ _Porque tengo a Tali Zorah Wonka Normandía, capaz de piratear cualquier sistema o de reventar cualquier cosa que no tenga panel de control con su escopeta_ ”.
> 
> Plano de las exuberantes caderas de Tali, de su escopeta dorada, de su rostro decidido adivinándose a través de su casco.
> 
> “ _Porque tengo al Mayor Alenko, capaz de hacer volar por los aires a veinte cascarones de una sola vez_ ”.
> 
> Plano de Kaidan en posición de ataque, cerrando las manos en puño al tiempo que su cuerpo queda envuelto en una barrera biótica que hace que sus ojos se vuelvan azules mientras él escruta el horizonte.
> 
> “ _Porque tengo a la doctora Liara T’Soni, tan hábil en las excavaciones proteanas como en el campo de batalla con su singularidad_ ”.
> 
> Plano de Liara dejando un pad de datos con la imagen de unas ruinas antiguas para convocar un campo de energía oscura que se queda flotando sobre el pelotón.
> 
> “ _Y porque cuento con Garrus Vakarian, exsoldado, ex C-Seg, y el mejor francotirador de toda la galaxia, capaz de volarle la tapa de los sesos a un merodeador a más de un kilómetro de distancia”._
> 
> Plano del turiano introduciendo un cargador en su rifle, plano del cartucho vacío cayendo al suelo y siendo pisoteado a continuación. Primer plano de su rostro con gesto fiero.
> 
> “ _¿Estáis listos_?” pregunta la comandante Shepard a su audiencia. Todos asienten. Ella saca la Predator M3 de su funda mientras Liara y Garrus se colocan a su lado, y acompañada por su pelotón, atraviesan el boquete en la pared abierto por Wrex para unirse a la batalla.

 

Y tras una secuencia de quince minutos de explosiones, tiroteos, granadas y biótica, la comandante Shepard, herida pero viva, resurgió entre los escombros de la derruida Ciudadela mientras la Normandía volaba hacia su encuentro. Unos segundos después, la palabra “Fin” se leyó en la pantalla y el público asistente al preestreno de “ _Don’t fear the reaper: la verdadera historia de la Comandante Shepard_ ” se deshizo en aplausos.

Las luces se encendieron y Shepard se giró en su asiento para ver las expresiones de sus amigos. Todos parecían bastante molestos, pero nada comparado con Joker.

—¿Ya está? —se quejó —¿Y dónde está la escena que me prometieron? ¡Sólo se me ha visto la nuca en dos secuencias!

Curiosamente, Joker era el único que había accedido a interpretarse a sí mismo. No le había supuesto mucho trabajo porque apenas tenía diálogos y la mayoría de las tomas habían sido sobre él pilotando un simulador de la cabina de la Normandía pero los productores le habían prometido que tendría su momento de gloria.

—Todo mi trabajo improvisando mis diálogos para esto… ¿Dónde está la directora? —preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaba con esfuerzo de su mullido asiento —Voy a tener unas palabras con ella.

Y sin más, se alejó cojeando, muy indignado.

—Dime, Shepard, en una escala de soberbia a Blasto 12, ¿cómo puntuarías la película? —le preguntó Garrus.

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Bueno, no ha estado tan mal. Quitando la parte en que te uso como trampolín para saltar y después Liara me impulsa con su biótica sobre la espalda de un cosechador, el resto ha sido… aceptable.

—Oye, que yo he atravesado la bolsa de un arrasador de un puñetazo —terció James al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su asiento para mirarlos a todos desde el extremo de la fila.

—Eso no es nada, ¿habéis visto cómo paralicé a una banshee con mi biótica? —dijo Liara —Ojalá eso hubiese funcionado en la realidad.

—Esa no fuiste tú, fue Kaidan —corrigió Tali —La paralizó con una de sus miradas penetrantes. Aunque yo también lancé muchas a pesar de llevar mi casco.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Kaidan —No fue simplemente una mirada penetrante, fue una Mirada Biótica. ¿No visteis mis ojos?

—Pues a mí me ha gustado, haha —opinó Wrex —¡Casi destrocé tantos bichos como en la batalla real y eso que allí no tenía cañones!

—No quiero haceros sentir mal pero os recuerdo que fui yo el que mató a un segador que orbitaba sobre la Tierra de un disparo de mi rifle desde Londres. Soy el verdadero héroe de esta historia —intervino Garrus.

—Tal vez, pero es mi nombre el que está en el título —sentenció Shepard. Todos soltaron una carcajada mientras la sala se iba vaciando poco a poco. Finalmente decidieron ponerse en pie e ir a buscar a Joker, que debía de estar llorando en alguna parte por su truncada carrera como actor. Iban de camino a la salida cuando Garrus se detuvo bruscamente, como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de una cosa. Shepard, en toda la película no has dicho “ _Debo irme_ ” ni una vez.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, expectantes, aunque Shepard estaba muy ocupada asesinando con la mirada a su marido para fijarse en ellos.

—Vamos, Shepard —la animó Tali —Hace mucho que no lo dices.

—Por los viejos tiempos —pidió Kaidan.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió ella. Tomó aire, carraspeó y adoptó una expresión profesional — _Debo irme_.

Y el sonido de las risas de su tripulación la acompañó mientras la comandante Shepard salía del estreno de la película de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Os lo advertí! Como siempre, si alguien lo ha leído, se ha agradece que compartáis vuestra opinión :)
> 
> Con mucho cariño, Dry


End file.
